


Behind The Lights

by Clexafan3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Celebrity Lexa, Celebrity clarke, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Football player lexa, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Model Clarke, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexafan3/pseuds/Clexafan3
Summary: Lexa Woods has just suffered the worst loss of her football career filling down in the dumps she attends a party with Anya it's there she meets a blue eyed beauty that changes her world





	Behind The Lights

**Lexa POV**

  
  


Losing a game is hard but losing a championship game is even worse knowing all the hard work you put into a season just to fall short of your goal feels like shit. The Lights on a football field can become bright at times but so can the lights of a press conference room the cameras and questions they give you are sometimes are just as hard as driving your team down the field to win the game. Fans think that being a NFL player is easy but so much more goes on behind the lights.

 

Sitting down at the podium I rest my hands on the table in front of of me while prepare to take the first question.

  
  


“Lexa can you tell us what are some of the things that caused you guys to lose tonight? A man from the NFL network asks.

 

“Yea um in the first and second  quarter our offense wasn't really ready for their pressure, and that caused us to go three and out on multiple occasions and that caused our defense to get tired and we couldn't get stops” I replied while clearing my throat.

 

Taking a sip of water out of my water that was in a glass to the right of the microphone I hear another voice from the crowd

 

“Lexa I know the lost is still fresh but tell me your emotions right now. 

 

“Shit we just lost the fucking superbowl! I'm hurting my guys are hurting the fans are hurting especially losing the way we lost on a damn field goal with no time left knowing you don't get another chance to make a play that's it you lost try again next year” 

 

Now I  knew shouldn't have answered that question that way but come on this was the world's most stupidest questions.

 

“Look guys i'm done here thanks for your questions guys.

 

Walking out of the press conference I go back into the locker room to grab my gym bag thinking about every that happened, sitting there in the quiet locker I close my eyes and just let my mind unwind “ well isn't this a sight for sore eyes” 

 

“Go away anya i'm not in the mood for your jokes” I said to her while getting out of my chair

Turning my back to her I start to gather my things I start to put my jersey and  cleats in my duffel bag while putting on my rose gold and diamond dog tags. 

 

“Look all im saying is that raven is getting couple of people together to have a few drinks and shit” I heard anya say while placing her hand on my shoulder

 

“Ok  just a few drinks” I told her while grabbing my bag and car keys.

 

Leaving the stadium I get into my all black Bentley Gt and follow anya to raven's loft getting to her we to take the elevator to the last floor as we step off we can hear the laughter coming out of raven's loft.

 

“I thought you said it was only few people” I said in a skeptical tone while turning towards her ,

 

“It is trust me”  I heard  anya say while knocking on raven's door.

 

“Hey baby” raven greeted anya and giving her a peck on the lips. “I was worried  you two weren't gonna come.

 

“It took a lot of convincing but I finally got lexie to come, you know how she gets after a loss plus it was the super bowl babe” anya replied

 

Rolling my eyes in disbelief  at their conversation 

 

“yall  really gonna talk and about me like i'm not here what kind of shit is that” I let out in a confused tone while folding my arms. “ look can we go in now I gotta go to the bathroom”

 

Before I could step over the threshold raven put her her hand on my chest  preventing me from stepping into her loft.

 

“What” I said to her while looking down at her small frame. “you better behave lexa I don't want that garden snake in your pants  scaring any of my friends”

 

“Excuse me first of it's not a garden snake it's a anaconda second nobody wants your stuck up ass model friends now move get out my fucking way” I told her in a aggravated tone while as I push pass her to enter the apartment. 

 

After emptying my bladder in the bathroom I made way to the living to sit down in the corner of raven's couch. Raven brings me a beer and some chips

 

“ It looks like you could use this” raven tells me while giving me smile, “I know it don't seem like but I am really sorry you lost the championship”

 

“Thanks I wanted this so bad rae I feel like I let this whole city down they were counting on me to bring a championship to L.A. and  I blew it”  I tell her in a depressed tone while hanging my head, “Lexa you can't blame yourself for a team loss you tried your best that's all that matter” She tells me while getting up and wrapping her arms around me to engulf me in a hug.

 

“I Love you Lexie” she whispers in my ear while giving me a big tooth smile, “I love you to raven you better not ever tell anya we had this conversation”

 

Letting out a laugh I watched as raven head into the kitchen to talk to some of her friends. Sipping my beer I get on my twitter on my phone and the response to the super bowl game is ugly

 

**La.rams fan @commander woods you sucked I hope you get traded**

 

**ESPN @commanderwoods your response to our reporter was horrible #unprofessional**

 

**Footballgod62 @commanderwoods your a sore loser crybaby**

 

**Ontarice @commanderwoods we win as a team we lose as one keep your head up commander**

 

Leaning back on the couch I close my eyes as my body started to relax sleeps start to overcome my body, “Excuse me” I hear a sweet voice say plus a soft tap on my shoulder . Opening my eyes a find a beautiful woman with prettiest blue eyes they are the ocean or sky on cloudless day.

 

“Oh I'm sorry” I rasp out with sleep in my voice, “No you're fine I was wondering if I could sit here next to you” the beautiful stranger said to me

 

“Yea of course, hey you look pretty familiar I tell her as I move over for her to sit down next to me. “ I know you're Clarke Griffin Victoria Secret angel  2020 me and my ex went to your show last year”

 

“Who's your  ex girlfriend” she asked with curiosity in her voice, “Costia Green” we dated for about 1 and half years until we we broke up” I added

 

“Oh yeah I know Costia she was kinda a bitch” Clarke tells me while she let out a soft laugh.

 

Clarke turned her head sideways as if she was trying to get a better look at me, looking into to her eyes I swear It was like she was looking into my soul.

 

“Wait a minute if Costia Green is your ex girlfriend your Lexa Woods” clarke said in a surprised voice.

 

“Yea thats me I laughed .. “So what are you up to now that you're not modeling anymore”? I added while sipping more of my beer

 

“Well  if you must know I been working on my music career it's going pretty good so far”

 

As I'm getting ready to ask Clarke another question I hear her a deep voice call my name.

 

“Lexa”. I hear again turning around and looking up I spot my teammate Lincoln.

 

“Whats up lex” Lincoln greeted me, while letting out a depressed  sigh

 

“Nothing” I tell him… “just trying to get my mind off the game you know” I breathe out in a somber tone.

 

“I know how you feel” Lincoln said in a tone full of sadness and hurt.

 

Me and Lincoln continues to talk  about the game our mess ups and of course the fans.

 

“Hey”... Lincoln greeted clarke, “I'm Lincoln sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier.”

 

“Oh it's no problem”,she giggled “Clarke Griffin”,she said while sticking out her hand

 

Me,Clarke and Lincoln continued to talk about things like politics and music. As we continue to talk I noticed that clarke has moved closer to me. After Lincoln leaves me and clarke continue to talk , Looking towards her I noticed her looking at my lips before she quickly turned head back towards the wall.

 

“So Clarke do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend “? I asked her with curiosity in my voice.

 

“Nah my last boyfriend was a asshole”

 

“Now who could be an asshole to someone as beautiful as you”

 

“Finn Collins” she whispers 

 

“Lil Dick finn is your ex” I said laughing 

 

“ OMG”!... She gasped, “Why do you know him by that nickname” 

 

“Everyone that hangs out in clubs in downtown L.A. knows him by that name” I  explained to her.

 

“ Speaking of which if you dated finn I think I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you on his arm”.

 

“Oh is that right Ms Woods” Clarke said. Giving her a smile and a wink I nodded my head.

 

“Well if you must know I'm not the partying type that's why you probably never seen me with finn”

 

“Ah ok I understand now” I tell her as I finish off my beer.

 

“Hey raven why don't you make yourself useful and bring me another beer!” I yell to her in the kitchen.

 

“Why don't you get your lazy ass up and get your own beer!”

 

“Just bring me a fucking beer asshole” I said in a forceful tone

 

“Add a please and I will think about It rude ass”

 

“Raven will you please bring me a fucking beer” 

 

“See Lexie was that so hard,” raven says sweetly while handing me another Corona 

 

“Shut up.”... turning my attention back to clarke, “ I'm sorry about that it gets like that sometimes with me and raven” I explained 

 

“It's ok”

 

Me and Clarke continued to talk and flirt late into the night as it get later the party started to wine down and it was only a few hands full of us left. Being here talking to Clarke I realized  I haven't really thought about losing the super bowl. 

 

“So Ms. Griffin it's getting pretty, I said look down at my watch. “ I don't leave this party without getting your number” I whispered

 

“Give me your phone”

 

Handing her my phone our hands touched  for the first time tonight and the electricity that ran through my body gave me chills. Looking at Clarke's face I know she felt it to. After handing me back my phone I stand to up to put jacket on so I could leave.

 

“Would  It be ok if  I texted you tomorrow” I asked her while fixing the collar of my jacket 

 

“Yea of course that would be great”, she giggled. “ I actually wanted  know if you wanted to meet up for breakfast tomorrow”?

 

Looking down at my feet to had my smile and blush I gently nod my head. 

 

“That would be amazing, I tell her softly. “Hey i'm gonna head out it's 2:00 in the morning I need my beauty sleep” I say while letting out a laugh

 

“Yea Im probably gonna be heading out soon to, but it was great meeting you lexa” Clarke said while giving me a warm hug. 

 

As she pulled me in for the hug I smelled her perfume and shampoo It was the perfect mix of  vanilla and lavender . As we continue to hug I spot raven coming out the kitchen with chocolate candy.

 

“You got chocolate I want some Reyes” I told her as I released clarke from my arms

 

“Ok  I will give you some candy but you gotta take a picture first”

 

“No deal raven you're just gonna take the picture and not give me any candy” I say firmly

 

“Omg you two are the worst just take the damn picture  with the candy in your hand everybody wins!”. We hear Anya call out from kitchen, clearly annoyed 

 

“Ok deal” we say at the same time while shaking hands

 

“Ok Everyone come sit on the couch so I can take a group picture, raven announced.  “Oh here's your candy fat ass” she says while laughing and throwing candy at me 

 

“Ok  on the count of three every says raven's the best, snapping the picture raven step back and capture us from a different angle, “Ok  that's good everyone thanks”

 

Getting up from the couch I make my way to front door as approach the thresholds I feel a soft hand wrap around my wrist

 

“Yes Clarke” I ask her  while smirking

 

“Um I was gonna say text me when you get home so I know you're safe.

 

“Come here”  I motion to her with my fingers, wrapping her in my arms again I whisper in her ear, “ I wouldn't dream of making you worry princess have a good night

 

Opening the door and walking out into the quiet hallway I walk to the elevators, as I wait mind goes back to clarke and I start to think about her smile, her voice, and laugh stepping into the elevator  I press the first floor button.

 

Getting into my car my phone lights up with a notification 

 

**_Ravenrae has tagged you in a picture_ **

 

**_Great party tonight had to cheer up my girl lexie there's always next year glad you and @clarkegriffen hit it off._ **

**_#yourstillnumber1tome #wefightbutweloveeachother_ **

**_#makingnewfriends_ **

 

**_hollrylex @ravenrae omg I didn't know they knew each other_ **

 

**_RandomlyShe @ravenrae um are they dating because isn't clarke still with finn?_ **

 

**_ClarkeGriffin @ravenrae had an amazing time @NFLex it was great meeting you glad we hit it off two_ **

After arriving home to my mansion I park my car and head in going up to my bedroom I quickly change my clothes and hop into bed  in nothing but my boxers and sports bra getting out my phone I quickly text clarke 

 

**Lexa: Hey I'm home safely tucked in my  bed**

 

**Clarke: That's good thanks for keeping your promise**

 

**Lexa: Did you get home ok?**

 

**Clarke: Yea I didn't have to go far me and raven live in the same apartment building**

 

Me and Clarke  text for another two minutes before calling it a night. Before going to sleep I quickly respond to raven's picture 

 

**NFLex @ravenrae it was good meeting new people thanks for cheering me up @clarkegriffen Im glad we hit it off to your amazing**

 

After responding to ravens post I shut my eyes and  let sleep  take over my body and let the blonde beauty I met tonight invade my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here I think I might need a beta let me know what I should add or take away
> 
> If you wanna see the picture raven posted check it out on my Tumblr which is pailyphan3


End file.
